Plasma spraying of powdered feedstocks has traditionally been performed using large plasma spray equipment with line of sight requirements. Because of the high energies associated with the plasma spray process, a closed water cooling loop has been used to cool plasma spray guns. For example, the closed water cooling loop may be defined in the anode of the plasma spray gun to maintain acceptable temperature conditions within the anode. If flow of cooling water through the cooling loop is reduced or ceases, or if the cooling water temperature is too high, the plasma spray gun may prematurely wear or fail.